1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a digital still camera with lower pixel number, only one or two lenses are included that is sufficient to meet the quality requirement of image resolution. In a digital still camera with more than 2 megapixels, at least four lenses are included to satisfy quality requirement of image resolution. In recent years, people's requirements for digital still cameras with large pixel number have been greatly increased. The well-known lens assembly with four lenses cannot meet the requirement of the present, and a digital still camera with 8 megapixels and above has gradually become the mainstream market. Meanwhile, however, the development of miniaturization and lightweight for digital still cameras and mobile phones leads to large number requirements of miniaturized lens assemblies. Therefore, a new lens assembly of large pixel number, miniaturization and lightweight is required.